Conveying and diverting devices are used in a belt conveyor system to sort articles, parcels or the like. Such a belt conveyor system comprises a primary belt conveyor, along which a diverter arm or deflector is positioned. The diverter arm extends parallel to the direction of transport along the primary belt conveyor in passive position. The diverter arm pivots about a pivot shaft near an upstream end of the diverter arm to active position in which the diverter arm extends at an angle of about 45 degrees above the primary belt conveyor. The diverter arm diverts parcels sideways from the primary belt conveyor onto a secondary belt conveyor that branches off the primary belt conveyor.
In such known designs, the diverter arm may abruptly extend when diverting articles or parcels, so that the articles or parcels experience a high impact and as a result may get damaged when being diverted. The present invention seeks to achieve diverting articles or parcels with less impact compared to such known designs, using a simple mechanical arrangement.